


Nunvill, Nectar of the Gods.

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Enjoy!, Gen, Hunk tries his best, Lance can never catch a break, Long Hair, Nunvill, Other characters and tags to be added if/when they appear, Pidge doesn't get paid enough for this, Platonic Relationships, Season 1, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, this is Nunvill, the nectar of the gods."</p><p>"It tastes like hotdog water and feet. "</p><p>"Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well."</p><p>Oh, if only Coran knew how right he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunvill, Nectar of the Gods.

“Ow! Could you be a bit more gentle?!” Lance whines, flinching as Hunk tugs a brush through his hair.

“I told you to be careful.” Hunk answers, clicking his tongue. “Now stop moving or it'll hurt even more.”

“Why do we even still have that stuff in the kitchen?!” Lance snaps back but complies, thighs pressed together and hands clenched on his knees in an attempt to control his fidgeting. “I thought we had put all of it back in storage and out of the way.”

“Because Coran enjoys it. I thought it wouldn't hurt to leave some out for him.” Hunk replies, scooping up another portion of the hair in a gentle grip.

Lance frowns at that. Yeah, okay. That still didn't explain why the bottle had been left in such a precarious spot, welcoming whoever was in the vicinity to knock it over. And why did it have to be Lance?!

When he had agreed to help his best friend in the kitchen this was not how he expected his day to go. He figured he'd help Hunk clean up a bit after lunch and then chill out with one of those space capri-suns and enjoy the team bonding/training free day.

It did not include a surprise shower of sticky, hotdog water and feet tasting, purple liquid from a bottle of Nunvill falling on his head. And that wasn't even the worse part!

Coran had said that the stuff would make a wonderful hair tonic but Lance had no idea just how strong it could be. Maybe it was because of his human genes or whatever, but his once short, beautiful brunette hair now reached all the way down to the small of his back in soft waves.

Hunk, who had been with him at the time, was quick to quell Lance's sudden freak out. All they had to do was cut it, right? A couple snips and it'd be back to normal.

NOPE!

The hair had grown back within minutes of the first cut and Lance had dove straight into full blown panic mode. Even Hunk seemed to be at a loss as he tried his best to calm down his friend. Solution? Cut it a second time!

It was just after the third attempt at cutting the hair that Pidge arrived in the kitchen. She had been seeking Hunk's help with a project but instead found a nearly hysterical Lance and equally fretting Hunk, a pair of scissors in hand and several layers of hair littering the floor at their feet.

She almost walked right back out. She wanted no part in whatever crazy shenanigans the two were partaking in but the desperate pleas from Hunk, and even more desperate look from Lance, made her stay. In a jumble the two quickly explained what happened. And Pidge? Pidge had laughed, ignoring the shouts of “IT'S NOT FUNNY” from the blue pilot.

“I can't believe this.” Lance whines again.

“Oh, I can.” Pidge pipes up from her spot on the counter. There was a small clicking sound and Lance shoots her a glare from his seat at the table. Pidge grinned back at him over the small Altean camera-pad in her hands. She was enjoying this _waaay_ too much.

“I look like Keith!” The blue pilot wails.

Pidge rolls her eyes. “You do _not_ have a mullet. It is too long for that.” She pointed out before snapping another picture. “Besides, long hair isn't that bad. Allura has long hair. _I_ had long hair before I joined the Garrison.”

“Yeah but you two look good with long hair! I do not!” Lance bemoans and buries his face into his hands. The movement earned another soft huff from Hunk who had to adjust his position to finish brushing the remaining strands into his hand.

At the soft snuffle, Pidge tilts her head and glances at Hunk who meets her gaze. The yellow paladin felt at least partially guilty since he was the one who had placed the Nunvill on top of that shelf, even though it was Lance who had knocked it over. He'd told him to be careful with that stack of plates! 

Once he finished pulling the hair through the tie Pidge had loaned them, thus completing the ponytail, Hunk places his hands on Lance's shoulders and gives them a comforting squeeze. “There. Now it is out of the way until we can talk to Coran and find a way to fix this.”

Lance lifts his head, muttering a small thank you as he reaches a hand back to tug at the ponytail. He pulls it over his shoulder to stare at the offending strands as if the look alone could make them return to normal. “Do you know how much longer they'll be gone?” He asks.

“A couple hours maybe.” Pidge supplies as she flips through the pictures. “Diplomatic missions take time. You are lucky everyone else is planet side and it is just the three of us here.”

“Ugh.” Lance rests his forehead on the table with a sigh. “Don't remind me.” It was bad enough picturing what Allura's, Coran's and Shiro's reactions to his new hair would be. “I don't even want to hear what Keith will say about it.”

Hunk gives his shoulder another firm pat. “I doubt he'll be jealous if it is any consolation.” He says with a cheerful smile. (It wasn't)

“Yeah. He and Allura might even give you some hair care tips.” Pidge adds.

“Not helping!” Lance grouches and bolts to his feet. “I guess I'll go hide in my room or something. Let me know when Shiro and Coran get back. And for heavens sake, no one tell Keith about this!”

Hunk makes a small salute. Pidge, however, sends a sly smirk towards the blue pilot as she leans back, waving the camera in front of her. “I won't say a word. But as for showing him....” She trails off.

Lance bristles, staring at her. “Oh no nonononono. Give me that camera, Pidge!”

“Mmm, Nope!” She hums, popping the p at the end.

Lance makes a dive for her and the pad but Pidge was quicker, her smaller form disappearing off the back of the counter while clutching the device to her chest. “No way. These are too good!” She laughs then bolts through the open door and down the hallway.

“PIDGE!” Lance hollers as he runs through the door after the smaller pilot, his new ponytail bouncing in his wake; the two leaving Hunk standing alone in the kitchen with an amused smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha. I don't even know what to say about this. I was surprised I haven't read any fics about the incredible properties of Nunvill and all the glorious shenanigans that can result from it. (If anyone knows where these said fics can be found, do tell me! You can find me at: blackkatjinx.tumblr.com )
> 
> In any case, I do want to write more for this but since I am still working on my other story, I am not sure if/when I'll get the chance. I _had_ to write this down though, and at least get it out there.


End file.
